Night of the Living Max
__NOEDITSECTION__ Trying to have fun, Angel raises the dead, only to find out she has created vampires. She causes the flock to all become vampires, and trouble follows her. Only her troubles are worse than hell. Trigger warning is for graphic descriptions of violence and gore. Part One: Control 1= Chapter One I like to have fun. But sometimes, fun got you in a whole lot of trouble. I found a dead body. To some of you, that might sound crazy. But to me, well. I'm not like the rest of you. It was away, doing what I like to do when I go away, which was explore. Max didn't like it, since I never told her when or how long I would be away, but who cared? I should've been the leader anyway. Dead bodies were cool, especially when you controlled the last remaining bits of energy left in them. I had a knack for this. "I am the supreme lord of the vampires," the dead guy said. I giggled, watching it walk around the forest. I made it walk into a tree, and it's arm fell off. "Oops," I said, letting that one go and controlling another. Almost nothing was more fun than controlling the dead. Only flying was better. "Ah!" I screamed as something grabbed my leg. I pulled out my knife and cut the thing's head off, realizing it was one of the bodies, still following me. I thought they died once I stopped controlling them, but apparently not. I turned, cutting every vampire's head off and went back to my tent. I still heard something moving outside. I looked out, and it was just a squirrel, but by then, I was all jumpy and all, so I packed up and left, hoping that I rid the area of the vampires already. |-|2= Chapter Two Max woke up to a scream the next morning. "What's wrong, Nudge?" she asked, getting out of bed. Max went outside and saw Nudge holding the katana, a body with a severed head in front of her. "It... it grabbed me, Max," Nudged said. Now Max looked at the body more closely, there was no way it could have been alive. "Darn, Angel did this," Max muttered. "Nudge, where is Angel?" Nudge only shook her head. Max didn't know either. "Angel's playing with the dead," Nudge said. |-|3= Chapter Three They're vampires. Vampires drank blood and killed innocent people for food. Why didn't I make the connection earlier? I needed to warn the flock. I went to the flock house, hoping that even though it had been two days since I raised the dead, they would believe me. Running through the forest, I saw one of the vampires walking about. I ran faster. I found Max sleeping, and I shook her awake. "Max, we have to leave." She looked at me funny. "Why, Ange? You just came back again." "Vampires. Attacking. Probably now," I barely whisper. Max had the nerve, or the ignorance, to laugh. "They're dead, aren't they. The dead can't be that hard to defeat." "I wouldn't be so sure," I said just as huge smashing sound erupted from the front door. "Let's get out of here!" I scream. I jump out the window. I didn't think Max followed. |-|4= Chapter Four I thought I saw the vampires attack the flock. I wasn't sure, so I went back in daylight. When I arrived, the house was trashed beyond recognition. There was blood everywhere, but the flock was no where to be found. I thought they might be safe, but that was far from reality. I heard a strange sound from the closet, so I went to investigate. My heart beat in my throat as I opened the bloody door, only to find Max. Except she didn't really look like Max anymore, and her thoughts were all jumbled and incomprehensible. Blood and guts were stuck all over her clothes, and a strange hissing noise came from Max. Suddenly I realized this wasn't really Max anymore. I jumped back just as she grabbed me and bit me. I waited for her to finish me off, buht she just went back into the closet. Then the pain started. Imagine getting shot in the stomach and then having your limbs cut off. Then imagine on top of that, your whole family bursting into flames in front of your eyes. That isn't even close to what I felt. Maybe if you added yourself burning alive, it would be closer. I started vomiting up blood, my mouth exploding with even more agony, even though you wouldn't think that was possible. I saw my teeth in the blood, but at that point nothing mattered anymore. At first, I expected that when the pain ended, I would either be in heaven (unlikely) or in hell (much more likely). At some point, I realized Max wasn't hissing anymore, she was trying to get my attention. Then the pain ended, and I felt lighter. My teeth also felt a hell of a lot sharper. I got up, walking over to Max when I stubbed my toe, since I was walking much faster than usual. Naturally, I got pissed so I punched the wall. Unnaturally, the wall disintegrated around my fist. "What the fuck?" I said, but my voice sounded different, more aggressive, older even. I'm a vampire! was the only thought that came to my head. |-|5= Chapter Five Max woke up from her strange deathlike sleep when the sun finally set. Angel was sitting next to her, her face wet with something that was not blood. The old Max's mind recognized it as tears. "Max?" Angel whispered. "What happened to you?" Max ignored Angel and went outside, smelling the air for signs of life. The smell of a dog hit her nose. Not good enough, the hungry part of her mind thought. Save the people, the real Max thought, but it was as if the real Max was a memory, a dream long forgotten. Max walked into the forest, looking for human blood. Wandering around, Max thought she smelled a human, but it was just their tent. But if there was a tent, there would be more people. Max walked all around the tent, looking for the sent trail they left. She found it. At last, she found those unlucky hikers walking around at night. Time to feast, she thought. Max let out a high screech, too high for her prey to hear, but Max's flock would be able to hear. Nudge and Angel would come. Time to eat, Max thought as she fell back on instincts all vampires had. |-|6= Chapter Six I was in total panic mode. Max was thinking like a wild animal, and I was supposed to think like that, too. Except I didn't. I felt like I had two voices in my head, my own voice, and the voice of vampire me. Unlike Max, I was in charge, not the vampire. I later found Nudge under the stairs, literally. There was a whole in the wall under the stairs, and there was this other vampire, the one I was playing with, and Nudge, sitting there, their eyes glazed and dead looking. But I knew they were sill alive. I could hear their wild thoughts. There was a dead body in the corner that I knew was dead. The had had a mess of blond hair, and I knew if the eyes were open, they would be blue. Don't think that! I screamed in my head. I knew who that dead bird kid was. But I refused to dwell on it. I suddenly heard an ear piercing sound too high for humans to detect. Food, the vampire mind in me said. I knew what that really meant. Max found a human. Now she was telling us to eat it. No, Angel. You know you can't, I thought, but Nudge and the other vampire got up and walked towards the sound. I had to stop them from hurting more people. What if you can't stop yourself? my conscience worried. I knew there was a chance, but if I didn't do something, they would be dead for sure. I made up my mind. I was going to help those poor people. |-|7= Chapter Seven I ran really fast. Maybe being a vampire wasn't so bad in that way, but I didn't want to hurt the innocent hikers. I just followed Max's cry. Don't kill them, I begged. Don't hurt them, Angel. Don't eat them. I ran faster and faster, trying to get their. I could see the outline of Nudge and the other vampire. Hoping to keep my sanity, I named him George. They were coming to the hunt as well. I finally reached Max, but I was too late. The two hikers were dead, but Max saved some for them. Technically for us, but I didn't want any. I wasn't like them. I still remembered. And that really hurt. "Yes," Nudge hissed. "Food... food." I watched and listened as they devoured the two humans, just poor hikers in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Join us," Max offered in the vampire language they spoke. "Love you, Ange." She still remembers, one part of my brain thought, but I knew that couldn't be true. The Max I knew wouldn't eat innocent people no matter how hungry she was. A light shinned through the trees, and the sound of dogs barking came from that general direction. More humans. "NO! Lets go, away away now!" I screamed, but it was almost no use. I jumped on top of Max, attempting to stop her, but after the feeding she was stronger than I was. I tumbled off her and watched them all ran towards the next unlucky victims. This time, I knew I couldn't save them. I just lay there and watched. |-|8= Chapter Eight Daylight came soon enough, but it was too late for four people, consumed by my vampire flock. Somehow even I was afraid of the sun, but I didn't transform the way they did. When the sun rose above the treetops, the rest of my flock found a shady part of the trashed house and died. At least they looked dead. Glazed eyes, pale bloodless skin, unmoving, Max and the others looked like they were dead. But their minds whirled like they were dreaming. Their thoughts were almost human. I paced the house, avoiding windows and holes in the walls. I didn't fall into the deathlike sleep the others did. I wish I could. What the fuck happened to this house? our neighbor Peter thought. "Hey Thomas, look at this house. What do you think fucked it?" I saw Thomas look up at us, and frown. "Let's call the cops." "Yeah," Peter agreed. "Something went really wrong." My flock becoming vampires and eating humans was one thing. The cops coming and getting eaten was a totally different thing. I wasn't even sure if I could be killed. |-|9= Chapter Nine "Max, we have to leave," I growl in the vampire language. "Humans are coming." Max seemed to think that was really cool, and I couldn't convince her otherwise. Also by then, I was sort of dizzy and out of it, hungry but not wanting to eat any people. The cops came around one o'clock. By that time, Max had already found four humans and the others had already eaten their full. I'll spare you the gruesome details, so I won't exceed the trigger warning even more. "What the hell is this?" Max asked. I confess there isn't a word for hell in vampire talk, but that's probably what she meant. "I told you. The cops," I chided. "We should have left." Then suddenly the whole house shook, as if some kind of grenade detonated. The house was already half destroyed by us accidentally crashing into things, so the house seemed to sway in the wind. "We need to go, Max," I shouted over the sound of another blast. "We can't stay here!" I saw Nudge ran down the stairs, and the guy George jumping out a window, but I didn't see any other Flock members. "What happened to the others?" I asked. I already knew what happened to Gazzy, but I hadn't seen any sign of Ig or Fang. Max stared directly at me, something we never did as vampires. "I love you the best," she croaked in English. I felt my blood freeze in my veins as Max ran to the broken window and jumped out. I followed suit. The police saw us, four bloody mangled children, leave the house so they gave chase. We ran faster, but they had guns. Then Max was shot. |-|10= Chatper Ten "NO, please don't die!" I shouted at Max in English. Nudge, George, and I carried her away from the crazed cops, and eventually we lost them. That didn't solve our problem, though. "Leave her," George snarled in the vampire language. We were huddled in an old barn, lost and hungry. Of course, I refused to budge and find food. "Let's go," Nudge urged. Surprisingly, Nudge became less talkative as a vampire. I missed the Motormouth. "No, don't die, Max!" I shouted again. I wasn't going to give up. I loved Max more than anything else. Then it occurred to me, regular bullets couldn't even HURT us. Yet there was Max dying. Then I looked closer. Those weren't normal bullets. They were 22mm Silver Tipped Blessed Bullets. They were made from a melted silver crucifix. The bullets then were blessed by a priest. Blessed bullets were as deadly to us as hollow points were to you. "I love you, Angel," Max said in English, closing her eyes. I sat there holding Max, blood dripping out of her mouth, and in the last moments of her life she seemed to be herself. I laid her down then I heard a bullet right behind me. I turned around and what I saw wasn't exactly human, but a vampire himself. He was a five-hundred and fifty five year old vampire named Alucard. He was carrying two ten-inch guns, one of which had something odd inscribed on it. It said, "Jesus Christ is in heaven". He held his guns in the shape of an upside down cross. He called that gun the Jackal. Before I could blink Alucard had downed Nudge, but he just looked at me. He said through thought, "I will give you two choices. Join us at the Hellsing Organization, or die and face your judgement before God" I looked at him. It was not really much of a choice, but still I had to figure out more. I sent Alucard a thought. "What is Hellsing?" He just smirked at me. "The Hellsing Orginization is an orginazation devoted to protecting the world against things that go bump in the night. So again, you can either join us or I kill you" What choice did I have? I shook my head. Well that's it, I thought. I guess I'm a vampire hunting my own kind, now. Alucard handed me a small plastic bag filled with a red warm substance, and my mouth watered. "I know you have morals, but you need to keep up your strength." What else could I do? I fed. Part Two: Hellsing |-|11= Chapter Eleven I was given my own gun and a mentor. Of course, that would be Alucard. The first day of training was hell. Or maybe hell would be worse. "Are you awake?" Alucard shouted. I was awake, since I couldn't sleep like other vampires. Though strangely, he was awake, too. "Yeah, I'm awake. I'm always awake," I responded. "We need to train you to fight," Alucard announced, leading me to an underground bunker. There were others there, but not all vampires. Some of them were human, some creatures I didn't even recognize. "This is the new member," Alucard said to one of the other guys. "Give me the key to the practice room." We went to that room, and that's when Alucard gave me a gun. "Shoot that dummy. That's your target." I thought it would be easy. I was wrong. "What the hell?" I shouted as the target dodged my first bullet. I'd ran around, trying to hit any target, but they'd move like they were sprinting, and I'd miss. Alucard sat in the corner just watching. I'm afraid he didn't hold a very high opinion of me. Next came the "pain training." Remember I said regular bullets can't hurt us. Well, they can't kill, but they still hurt like HELL! Pain training was basically dummies running around in police uniforms shooting regular bullets at me. I was supposed to dodge them or deal with the pain. I'm afraid I wasn't so good at either. Yes, the bullets bounced off my skin. But they bruised me and the bruises stung more than any other bruise I've ever had. I couldn't believe they could do this to a six year old. Finally, the sun set and Alucard turned off the dummies. "It's time for your first day on duty," he said. "Come on, let's go." First day on duty. My duty to kill other vampires. |-|12= Chapter Twelve Tonight I went on my first mission. It seamed pretty straight forward. Get in, kill a couple of Vamps, and get out. But then something unexpected happened. "Master? Weren't there supposed to be two vampires here?" I asked. He looked at me. I could tell something ain't right. "DIE YOU SPAWN OF SATAN," said a voice from behind me. Just as I started to turn around I felt a sharp pain in my back. I looked down and there were like a dozen Blessed blades sticking through me. They were not sticking through the heart, so I wasn't dead but it sure hurt like hell. I went and pulled one out and suddenly, in a flash of light, my arm was in a puddle of blood on the floor. I went to grab a blade with my other and the same thing happened. "Stop torturing my underling, Anderson," said Alucard. Anderson smiled and said, "You should worry about yourself," and then he came at Alucard and jabbed him to a wall with his blessed blades, then decapitated him. I ran for it. Little did I know that vampires regenerate limbs, but I geuss I should have when I was able to pull the blades out. There was no way out but I was going to try. I was running for the door when Sir Integra Windgates Hellsing came to back us up. I was still new at this so I hid like the scared little girl I was. Anderson came down the hallway and said, "You and your pathetic vampires are now dead. I just cut the head off your guard dog." Miss Hellsing laughed. "Is that all? It takes more than that to kill Alucard. Any minute now he will regenerate a new head and you will be dead, you fucking idiot." Anderson looked puzzled, then vowed, "I guess I'll have to come back with a little different plan. You win today, Hellsing, but I'll be back. That's a promise." He disappeared in a shrowd of bible verses. Alucard walked up just then. "How was it?" asked Miss Hellsing. "Interesting, it has bean a while since I had my head cut of, what was it 200 years?" Alucard said. Well I guess we win for now, but I really need to stop having to rely on others, otherwise I will be dead. Still, I wondered what happened to Alucard while he didn't have a head. |-|13= Chapter Thirteen They gave me something so I could regenerate during the day. I told them I couldn't just stand around during the day, so they gave me the vampire equivalent of sleeping meds. Tasted like shit, but it was better than walking around and taking on more pain training. Pain training was a "pain" in the ass. The next mission was a real mission. At least that's what Alucard said. "Don't rely on anyone," I whispered to myself. "Be self sufficient." I checked if I had a spare bag of blood substitute, and left the Hellsing building with Alucard. We were going to raid a non peaceful vampire group. Alucard said they were the reason behind the rise in serial killings the last month. We arrived at this mansion in Germany, but not in the way you would think. "ALUCARD WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!!" I screamed as he aimed the jet right at the mansion. I braced for impact, expecting to die, but I guess when your a vampire, stupid things like plane crashes didn't kill you. he told me to go and kill two of the vampires. I pulled out my two one handed twenty foot long sniper rifles armed with silver hollow-point vampire killing rounds. I pulled the triggers and grin as the two vampires heads disintegrate. "Take that you shit!" I said. My stomach growls. I lean down and drink the blood seeping out of the dead vampires neck, right where the head used to be. As soon as I killed them I started to feel there combined power coursing through my veins. While that was happening a vampire had snuck up behind me and shot me in the head. It hurt like hell but for some reason I didn't die. Then I realized that my head healed almost immediately. I turned around, "I wont even need my guns to kill this piece of shit," I said absently. In less time than it took to blink, I was in front of that bitch and I flicked him in the nose. he went flying across the room because of my vampire super strength. He came back with a full on punch. I dodged it and at the same time delivered a deadly blow across his head. I tried to do another, but he punched my fist at the same time. Both of our arms exploded and neither one of us flinched. My arm grew back almost immediately. Just then I heard Alucard's voice in my head. "You must release the chromwell restrictions to zero." "First phase release, level zero. I summon the unholy hounds of Baskerville" I said then this black mass with a thousand eyes and razor sharp teeth grew out of my side. "You are not even Hellsing's dog, your more like their puppy" said my unworthy advisory. "I'm their puppy am I? Then your about to become dog shit," I said. Then my familiar, the hound of Baskerville, first bit off his legs with blood going everywhere, then it kept eating until the only thing left was his head. Then I said "Looks like today I'm painting the walls red with your blood" I said. I stepped on his head and keep putting more and more pressure on it until it exploded and my pretty pink flower dress was covered in so much blood and gore that you wouldn't have be able to tell what color it used to be. Just as I was licking my fingers, Alucard walks in and seemed impressed at the carnage. Then his grin faltered. "Today was easy, but the next time I guarantee there will be ghouls to deal with too." We headed back to headquarters when Alucard does something unexpected. He said "You did a good job today my underling." I might be mistaken but I think that was the first compliment I have ever heard from him. R2 |-|14= chapter fourteen 549 years later It was amazing how quickly 549 years can pass when you were immortal. A quick update, I was now even more powerful than my master Alucard. In the last 549 years I had drank the blood of 2.6 million people and I still remembered as clearly as if it were yesterday the day accidently released a whole horde of vampires. You know how I said it had been 549 years? Well it wasn't as fabulous as you thought it would be. In fact it was pretty much the opposite. Anderson had attacked several times in the past few hundred years. You know my beautiful white wings? Well they were now black as the night. Apparently when you drank a large quantity of blood it would change the color of your wings. Also my blonde hair turned grey. I still looked like a six year old, but I was defiantly not a normal little girl. I didn't get scared and didn't ran away whenever there was danger now. I adopted Alucards fighting style. I let the enemy empty their weapons on me then I went for the kill. "we have a new mission tonight" said Alucard. "who or what are we killing today?" I asked, kind of bored. "Well," Alucard explained. "there have been reports of bombs going of in London. We got in one of Hellsing's many jets and were off to London, and Alucard seemed a little too excited about the mission. I won't go into detail of what he said, but I had to admit he had a very dark mind. We were about two hundred miles from London when I saw, get this, a dirigible bearing Nazi flags. There were several giant swastikas painted on the sides. I glanced at Alucard and saw that grin on his face. I braced myself as we crashed headlong into the Nazi dirigible. I didn't know how many people died on impact, but I heard and saw at least twelve people sucked into the jet engines. I tapped the glass on the window and it shattered. I hopped out of the jet and started sweeping floors. I ran into this guy with blonde hair that looked to be about fifteen, but he seemed a little odd. Then his eyes turned red and he came up and sliced my head in half. My head healed almost immediately. I grined. "It's gonna take more than that to kill me." I said. Then I ran up and delivered a face smashing blow. his face exploded around my hand and I grinned, then it regenerated almost immediately. "You are not one of the average piece of shit vampires I normally face. are you?" I said. "nope" he said. This was going to be interesting. |-|15= chapter fifteen Meanwhile in another Nazi blimp, the major was enjoying dinner, while watching through his floor to ceiling windows as London burns. "London bridge is falling down...." he sang. "oh, how I love war, I love everysing about it." Just then his chief commander comes into the room. "How goes the battle?" asked the major. "Alucard and his young-ling Angel have arrived right on time" said the chief commander. "Excellent" said the Major with a grin. "Quickly deploy the troops, dis vill be most interesting indeed." The Major starts laughing manically. "If ve haf to to keep fighting forever, so be it. I vill be there for the next var, und ze next, und ze next, und ze next after zat" said the major. |-|16= chapter sixteen "Who the fuck are you?" I said. The German boy replied in a strong German accent "Oh, how rude of me. Gueten taughe, my name is warrant officer Schrödinger" he said. Damn it! I was getting my ass handed to me. I saw a weakness in his eyes. I searched through his thoughts and found out that he was extremely immature. Now, how could I take advantage of that? I kicked him where it counted, then pulled the 1/8" net razor wire out my pockets. In moments the wires were wrapped around him so intricately that when I tugged on it, there was not a single recognizable piece left. Just a huge puddle of blood and flesh. I quickly drank the blood. and moved on. Next, I had to crash this blimp and try to save those pathetic mortals down on the ground. |-|17= chapter seventeen As I arrived in the cockpit I noticed that there was not a single "human" on this goddamn blimp. A ghoul was captaining the air-ship. Basically a ghoul was someone with impure blood who was bitten. They were under the complete control of their vampire masters. I made quick work of him. I grinned as I grabbed the wheel. The oddest thing about today was actually the fact that I was completely indifferent about the lives of pretty much all of Europe. After my family was killed off I just stopped giving a shit about humanity. Almost about a billion people were relying on me right now and I didn't give a shit. I aimed the blimp downward, pushed to full throttle, then aimed at Big Ben. This ship was going out with a bang. |-|18= chapter eighteen I was walking through the corridors when I heard a voice behind me. "Miss me, you satanic bastard?!" said Anderson from behind me. I turned around and immediately blew his head off. he barely staggered. I frown. "Your a lot harder to kill than I thought." Then I grinned. This was gonna be fun. I pulled out THE JACKAL and start dropping rounds faster than a mortal could blink. He still wasn't dying. "Cromwell effect release to level zero," I said. All of a sudden I was just one being in an army of 1.6 million familiars. Within a few seconds Anderson was impaled on more than ten thousand spears. He turned to smoke then reappeared directly behind me. I turned around and he had taken a wooden stake saying "In the name of our lord Jesus Christ I accept your power." Then shoved it into his heart. I frowned. I shoot him in the head and what looked like vines were growing to repair his head. I notice that the vines were growing from the wooden stake. I pulled out razor wire and pulled off his arms, then before they regenerated I shoved my hand through his chest and pulled his heart out. As I did it his body started denigrating. I had won. Now I only had one opponent left, after the Nazi's and the rest of Iscariot were defeated. |-|19= chapter nineteen After we crashed I was immediately surrounded by Nazi vampires. I was cut to pieces in seconds. Of course I immediately regenerated. I completely slaughtered the Nazi vampires around me. Then I started helping the mortals. Then I saw a little girl who reminded me a lot of myself. "Pweese help me." she said with pleading eyes. I felt something like pity for her. "Hello," I said. "I'm Angel. What's your name?" "My name is Bella," said the little girl. She looked almost like me when I was still human. She made me feel something I hadn't felt in a long time. I actually smiled. Then without warning I heard a gunshot and the little girl who made me feel almost human again was shot, bleeding out. Out of desperation I decided that I couldn't live knowing she died so young so I did something I could have regretted later. I bit her and turned her into a vampire. Of coarse she didn't turn immediately. It took a few seconds. She blinked back to life, staggering but handling the pain. I just finished my mini celebration in my head when I realized three things. First, I had absolutely no clue how to take care of another child. Second, I was just a child myself. And third, now I have someone else to worry about in combat. Now I knew how Max felt. Either way I couldn't undo it so I just had to deal with it. "Come on Bella, time to go. We got a country to save and vampires to kill." I said. Bella smiles. I think I am going to like this kid. |-|20= chapter twenty He turned to his chief commander, a frown on his face. "What the fuck has happened to my mortal pet?" he growled. The Major loved his pets, whether they be humans, felines, or his favorite, his hyenas. When his chief commander informed him that his female human pet was taken by that bitch Angel, he was ready to kill a lot more than the fifty he already got that day. "She was in the civilian population. We didn't know they would take her," the chief commander squealed. "We'll get you a new one, blonde and blue eyed like the last one." "Don't fail me. Make sure the female human is not Russian this time," Major insisted, taking a drink from his glass. Blood with ethanol, his favorite. It reminded him of wine from his mortal days, except it was more metallic, sour, and salty like a penny pressed against your tongue. "Yes sir," was all the chief commander said before he left. The old landline phone on Major's mahogany desk rang four times before he answered it. It made him feel important if the people had to wait for him, apposed to him waiting for them. "Yes," he answered. "Make it quick. I'm busy." Really, he wasn't, but it gave him power. "We've located Alucard and Angel," the man on the other side reported. "We've organized a raid in Vienna to draw them out." "Good job," Major responded. "Make it tomorrow, as soon as the sun rises." "We're going to make it, Major," the voice on the other side said. "I've made sure of that." "My chief commander's failed me. I'm going to give you that title," he decided. The Major heard a gasp on the other line. "I won't let you down like the last on, Major, I promise," he vowed. "You better not." |-|21= Chapter Twenty-One Meanwhile in the streets of London, vampires were killing tons of people. Alucard had his work cut out for him. "Release Cromwell effect, level zero," said Alucard. All of a sudden the streets of London were filled with familiars. There were over ten thousand Nazi vampires running through the streets of London. They were immediately hushed to silent screams as they were mutilated by millions of familiars. Within moments the vampires were defeated. There was only one thing missing. And that was absolute power. "I'm coming for you Angel" Alucard said with a dark ominous tone. "No one is aloud to have more power than me. There is only one solution. I have to kill Angel." |-|22= Chapter Twenty Two I was sitting on the roof of Buckingham Palace, holding a gun that was bigger than me. I had it pointed at the Major's blimp. "Die mother fucker!" I shouted, and pulled the trigger. Bella frowned at my language. Either way, the bullet found it's mark. The bullet struck the hydrogen tanks on the blimp. The blimp caught on fire and fell out of the sky. I pulled off the door to a trailer that had somehow survived, and was relatively well hidden. "Bella stay hidden here till I get back" I said. She started to get a stubborn look on her face. "Look, this is going to be really dangerous. I might not even survive, and I would much rather have something happen to me than to you." I said. She didn't look happy, but she listened. Okay, it was time to find the Major and kick his ass. |-|23= Chapter Twenty Three As I was running through the blimp, I realized that I was being followed. "Aw, finally! I was so bored!!!" I said, then turned around. I saw about thirty Nazi vampires following me. The first one I merely tapped and he splattered on the walls. The next one I kicked in the knee, and he fell over. I put my size four combat boot on his head and smashed it. I found a steel rod on the ground, and impaled about ten of them. The rest I simply decapitated. I drank all of the blood that had accumulated. Just as I finished, the Major walks up behind me. I delivered a normally face smashing blow, but instead my arm disintegrated when I hit his face. Before my arm could regenerate, the bitch slapped me so hard I flew through five floors and impaled my head. I regenerated, then I came at him. This time I had one of the missiles from the missile bay. I threw it at him. When the smoke cleared I found something that explained a lot. Half his face was melted and revealed to show a complex mix of wires, flesh, and metal. Then I had an idea of how to defeat him. I had to make an EMP. Before I could figure out how to do that, he came at me with superhuman speed. He punched me so hard in the gut that not only did my lungs pop, but I got thrown through the top of the blimp. I was still increasing speed past the height of Big Ben when he jumped up. Before I could even comprehend it he drop kicked me in the face. I went down extremely fast. Although I landed on a nuclear detonator, I laughed as he came down on top of me to try to finish me off. He landed just in time for it to go off. Of coarse I was almost completely destroyed, but I regenerated. He wasn't completely destroyed, but only the top half of him was still there. He smiled right as he died. |-|24= Chapter Twenty Four It took a while to heal, but of course I did. What really surprised me was Alucard. Remember, I hadn't been surprised since Max died. That was quite a few centuries ago. "Angel, I have bad news for you," he started. He almost never started like that. "Alucard, what the hell do you -" was all I said before he punched me with the force of a pickup truck going 70 miles an hour. Part of my face flew off simply because I wasn't ready for this kind of blow. I got fucking pissed and I threw a face smashing punch of my own. We sounded like tanks firing canons at each other, but I didn't care. I only knew the vampire I thought was my friend just fucking attacked me. He ripped my arm off, and I bit three of his fingers off with one bit. It was very gruesome, but I didn't understand what the fuck was going on until he finally told me. "You don't deserve this," he spat, kicking my feet from under me. I bit his face, tearing flesh. "I'm the strongest, and nothing, not even you little Angel can stand in my way!" I pulled his head partially off, but he bit that arm and I let go. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and Bella walked into the room. "What are you doing to Angel!" she screamed. I kicked Alucard's teeth in. "Go, leave us," I shouted. Bella defiantly held her ground. Alucard lunged and grabbed my Bella, taking the worst weapon, the barbed 1/8" net razor wire, wrapped Bella with it from head to toe with super human speed, then pulled. If you've ever seen one of those apple slicers with the five blades in a circle, that's sort of what happened to Bella. Except, the apple was filled with blood, organs, and excrement, and unlike an apple slicer, the wire caused Bella to sort of explode in blood. Seeing her reduced to nothing more than 1/8" diameter pieces hurt almost more than seeing Max die. But pretty close. "FUCK YOU BITCH!" I screamed, taking out my blessed RPG launcher. I jumped maybe twenty feet back, and launched grenade after grenade, destroying everything in that general vicinity. Alucard ran toward me, but I kept launching, until he was reduced to nothing but a pile of dust, blood, and blessed shit. In the end, I curled into a ball and cried my eyes out. |-|25= Chapter Twenty-Five Over the last month or so, I found another girl kind of like Bella, but she wasn't the same. She didn't have Bella's energy, and she didn't criticize me when I cussed. Bella seemed to haunt me every time I ran my fingers through Ashley's flaming red hair or looked into her starry brown eyes. I was tired and exhausted from my last fight with Alucard, but it wasn’t over yet. Still, the true surprise was yet to come. “Angel, there’s someone asking to see you,” Ashely informed me. “Who?” I asked. No one had ever visited me since I joined Hellsing. Or since I became a vampire, for that matter. “She says she knows you from before,” she responded. “No one knows me from before,” I told her. “It’s been too long.” My little Ashley goes back outside. “You have to let me see my little girl,” the person outside yelled. “You have to! I need to see my little Ange!?” Memories from centuries ago surfaced. The voice sounded so familiar, but I knew that person died. Technically, Alucard killed her himself. “Sorry, ma’am. She’s not ready for a visitor,” Ashley informed her. She came back in. “No! She knows who I am! Tell her,” the visitor shouted desperately. “Who is it?” I asked Ashley. “Just some random teenager,” she said. “Let her in,” I insisted. The doors opened, and I immediately knew the person. She had pretty brown eyes, and big powerful wings that looked exactly like they did before I started all this. Except I knew Max was dead. I saw her die myself. “How?” I stuttered. She enveloped me in a hug, and I knew somehow this was the real Max, and though I had changed so much and no longer looked like the Angel she knew, she looked just like she did before she became a vampire. “It doesn’t matter that I went all the way through Hell to find you,” she said. “All that matters is that you’re here and I’m with you.” I guess she wasn’t the same either. But like she said, that doesn’t matter, either. I enveloped my whole being with this feeling of tranquility that I knew wouldn't last. "Wake up, sleepy head," Max said. I stared at her, wondering what she meant. I hadn't slept for four hundred years, since I hated what that drug did to me, and I personally liked practicing during the day. "Angel, it's been a whole week already," Max coaxed. "Please wake up." I opened my eyes to see my canopy bed, in my room of my old E-shaped house. I was suddenly confused. It seemed like I had gone through everything, but when I looked at my hair and my wings, they were the way before I became a vampire. "What happened?" I asked Max. "You disappeared into the woods on Friday, and we found you sleeping on the ground. Now it's next Saturday," Max claimed. "None of us could wake you up all these days." I shook my head. "I... You.... I became a vampire, then you... How is this possible?" "I'm sure it was all a dream," Max said. "You were right here, sleeping. I know it." I got dressed and went outside, wanting to know whether Max was right. I started to believe her until I met Bella. She was just sitting there next to an oak tree, eating an apple, which she had claimed in my "dream" to be her favorite fruit. "Hi Angel," she said. "How was Hellsing?" "Crazy fucked up," was all I said. And you know what? She cringed at my cussing. Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate Night of the Living Max? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site. Category:ShadowBobcat10's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Alternate Universe Category:Night of the Living Max Category:Crossovers